


Two Into One

by Darkestsiren



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Forgiveness, Love, M/M, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Self-Esteem, Sexual Equality, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsiren/pseuds/Darkestsiren
Summary: After the events of City of Heavenly Fire, Alec and Magnus get back together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little doodle I wrote about how I think Magnus and Alec may have gone about rekindling their relationship. This is entirely Book!Malec. There are spoilers for the entire Mortal Instruments series in here so be warned!

Alec read the last few words and exhaled slowly. He ran his fingers over the dimpled page, the deep violet ink, the thin, spidery lines of Magnus’s handwriting, and tried to focus his feelings. Magnus had lived so much, loved so much, done so much. He’d celebrated and mourned, been reckless and careful, selfish and self _less_. He’d saved lives and ruined lives, and even though the scale was different, completely different, Alec had come to realize a very basic truth. Magnus was, in a word, _normal_. 

Sure he’d lived for centuries, had countless lovers, could shoot blue flames from his fingers, and summon anything he wanted with a snap of his fingers, but Magnus was also fragile, emotional, insecure, and he made mistakes. Just like everyone else. 

Alec closed his eyes and let the bubble in his chest expand. He lifted the front cover of the notebook Magnus had given him and closed it, feeling, as he always did, that he wasn’t really closing the book, just pressing pause. The story of Magnus’s life was a long one, and it wasn’t over. In fact, now that Alec was a part of that story, he wanted it to stretch far into the indefinable future.

Alec set the notebook beside him on his bed at the Institute and picked up his phone, opening the text app. Unsure what to say, he hesitated. Even though his life had been fraught with heartache, Magnus had chosen to open himself up to Alec, even after his betrayal, choosing love over safety. Choosing to be a participant in his eternal life, not an observer. Alec thought about how much courage that took and was overcome by an almost visceral need to pull Magnus into his chest and never let him go. To protect his heart against any and all future hurt. 

Magnus didn’t really need that, he knew. He needed a partner who was strong and honest and courageous like he was, and Alec was more determined than ever to be that for him. He only had a few short decades to offer Magnus but they were his to offer, and he would; willingly. 

Alec felt a sudden resoluteness to safeguard his own life, to fight harder, and smarter, than he ever had before, to give Magnus as long as he possibly could. He shook his head at himself. _How could I have been so stupid_ , he wondered, smiling regretfully. He’d been so afraid of their love ending, so desperate to find a way to stop that from happening, that he’d sabotaged it himself. Fortunately, a twist of ungentle Fate’s hand had given him a chance to make up for his mistake. Alex promised himself that he wouldn’t screw it up. 

He no longer felt the terrible, gripping need to be with Magnus every second of every day, for eternity. The past few months had taught him how unhealthy that was, to depend so fully on someone else for his own happiness. True partnership was between equals, and now, with everything that had happened, and the glimpses into his extraordinarily long life that Magnus had finally shared with him, Alec had discovered that he was Magnus’s equal. His feelings were just as important, his endeavors just as meaningful. His experience just as relevant. 

And, Alec realized with chagrin, Magnus had always treated him accordingly. It was only Alec’s youth and insecurity that had doubted, feared, and eventually messed everything up. 

It had been five days since they’d returned to New York and he and Magnus hadn’t spoken yet. Alec had wanted to read over the pages Magnus had given him, think about what he truly wanted, how he felt. Now he knew.

Alec lifted his phone again and began to type. _Are you free tonight? I’d like to come over to talk, if that’s ok._ Alec pressed Send and waited for Magnus’s response. 

It came a moment later. _Be here at 7:00. I’ve missed you._

Alec smiled, the ache in his chest almost a throb now. _I’ve missed you too,_ he sent back. _See you at 7:00._

Alec stowed Magnus’s memoir on the bookshelf and went to the training room. There were way too many hours between now and 7:00 for Alec to just sit around and wait. And get nervous. A good workout was just the thing. 

 

///

Nerves. That’s what it was. A tense, acidy feeling in his limbs, in his stomach, his brain, his toes, even his rainbow striped hair. 

Magnus took a deep breath and tried to focus. Just because he’d finally heard back from Alec didn’t mean everything was going to be ok now. They had a lot to talk about, a lot to figure out before they could go back to being lovers. Before Magnus could snap away his shadowhunter’s clothes and lather him in appreciative kisses.

A grin passed over Magnus’s face but he forced himself to put thoughts of love play aside. Alec had committed a serious act of betrayal, and although he’d apologized and explained profusely, even though Magnus had seen the look of horror on Alec’s face when he realized that taking Magnus’ immortality would mean his immediate death, the hurt was still there. Even though Magnus had forgiven him, acknowledged his own role in what had happened between them, he still wasn’t sure he’d be able to fully trust the young man again.

The thought filled him with sadness and longing, deep in his gut. He ached for how things had been before, Alec, so young and trusting and pure. Now that Magnus knew him better, had seen some of his cracked, fear-ravaged places, he knew it would be more complicated. 

Not that complicated couldn’t be good. Experience had taught him that the most rewarding relationships were the ones you had to work for. Sacrifice for. Be strong and courageous for. 

_I can do this_ , he thought. _I_ have _to do this_.   

Magnus took a long, slow breath and pushed thoughts of Alec, and their coming conversation, out of his mind. He had a client to prepare for. A very well-paying client.

 

///

Alec walked to Magnus’s apartment, his hands shoved into his pockets, nervous energy racing through his veins. His workout had helped pass the time, focus his thoughts, and even burn through some of his anxiety, but after a shower and the long walk to Magnus’ loft it had all come flooding back. 

What was he going to say? What would he ask Magnus for? What would he offer in return? Standing on the doorstep to the apartment they’d once shared he realized none of that mattered. Only Magnus mattered.

He rang the bell.

“Yes?” Magnus sounded just as nervous as Alec felt and he smiled, somehow relaxed by that thought. 

“It’s me,” he answered.

Magnus buzzed him in and he climbed the stairs two at a time and tapped the door lightly.  It swung open, already unlatched, and Alec stepped inside slowly. Magnus was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in black leather pants and a florescent-green mesh tank, silver bangles coiling around one bicep and both wrists, setting off his skin deliciously. His hair was spiked and colored, his eyes lined, shadowed, and sparkling. He looked a little lost though, and more afraid than Alec could ever remember seeing him. And more beautiful.

Something snapped inside him. Alec crossed the room in two strides and pulled the older man into his chest, nestling in the crook of his neck and breathing in deeply. The bubble in his chest expanded until he thought he would burst. He drew in the sharp, singular scent of the most wonderful, beautiful, complicated man on earth and wrapped his love around him, pulling him all the closer. 

Magnus melted into him, his arms winding around Alec’s waist gratefully. They stood like that for a long time, just breathing. When they parted at last Alec drew his hand down Magnus’s arm and threaded their fingers together.

“Couch?” Alec suggested. 

Magnus nodded, leading him to the living area. They sank down on Magnus’s gold sofa and leaned into each other, unable to bear any distance between them.

“I love you,” Alec said finally. “I know that I’ll always love you, Magnus.”

“Oh, baby,” Magnus nearly whimpered. “I love you, too.”

Alec looked into Magnus’s unique, slitted cat’s eyes. The green-gold color caught the light, reflecting it back so that it looked like his eyes actually shone. He reached up and drew a feather-light finger down the side of Magnus’s face. “I hate that I hurt you so much,” he said. “But I think our time apart was ultimately good for us.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t get me wrong, those were the worst few months of my entire, and very short, life.”

Magnus winced slightly but he didn’t say anything. 

“But I think I finally understand that you aren’t… all that special after all.”

“I assure you, Shadowhunter, I’m the most special person you’ll ever meet!” Magnus frowned, clearly affronted.

Alec grinned. “Without a doubt, especially to me.” He raised their linked hands and kissed Magnus’s knuckles one by one. “What I mean is, there’s nothing about being you that is intrinsically better, more worthy, or more valuable, than being me.”

Magnus’s eyes widened. “Feeling empowered are we?” he teased.

Alec ducked his head. “Not empowered so much as… equal,” he explained. “See, I used to be afraid that you’d get bored with me. That I was more of a dalliance than a real love. I mean, why would someone like you, someone full of magic and mystery and verve and vitality, someone who could literally have their pick of partner, choose me? Little, mortal, non-special, me.”

Magnus frowned again, pain lancing across his face. “Alec, no.”

Alec smiled. “I know. It was stupid to feel that way. But I did.”

“Did?”

“Exactly. Now that I finally understand you and your life better—and thank you for that, by the way—I finally believe what you’ve been telling me this whole time.”

“That you’re unfailingly gorgeous?” Magnus asked, his lips picking up adorably.

Alec smiled briefly but then turned serious again. He looked right into Magnus’s eyes. “That you love me.” He felt his cheeks flush as he spoke, but he didn’t drop his gaze. “Really love me. And that the fact that you’ve lived for centuries, and had other loves, doesn’t diminish how you feel now.”

Magnus closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were glistening with tears. A relieved smile lifted his lips.

“I don’t know how long I have in this world, Magnus, but I do know that I want all my years to be with you.”

Magnus leaned in, smiling, tears staining his cheeks, and pressed his lips to Alec’s. They kissed slowly, relief and love and hope all colliding in a soft dance of lips and teeth and tongues. Alec pulled Magnus into him, taking his face in his hands and kissing him adoringly. He reclined onto the sofa until Magnus was strewn across him, heavy and secure. After a few moments Alec broke off and looked up into his warlock’s stunning eyes.

Magnus returned his gaze for a long time, his face flushed but thoughtful. “Promise me, Alec,” he said quietly. “Promise you’ll come to me if there’s a problem between us. Promise you’ll talk to me.”

Alec bowed his head, shame at his own idiotic actions heavy in his heart. He took Magnus’s hand and placed it over his own heart. “I swear on the Angel,” he vowed, looking into Magnus’s eyes. “From now on, Magnus, your heart is safe with me.”

Magnus measured him for a moment and then breathed a shaky sigh of relief, finally deciding to trust his young lover again.

“Promise you’ll talk to me, too?” Alec added. “Help me understand you? Really let me in?”

Magnus smirked, his lip quirking evilly. “I’ll let you _in_ any time you want, Alec,” he teased. 

Alec blushed a vibrant red, rolling his eyes but unable to clamp down on a smile. He’d missed this, his playful, sexy warlock. “You know that’s not what I meant,” he scolded. “Promise me, Magnus. Or this is never going to work.”

Magnus stilled, his eyes somber once more. “I promise, Alexander.” 

The sound of that promise, of his full name on Magnus’s lips, finally, after so long, was like an elixir, filling him with warmth. Alec gathered Magnus tight to his chest, the ache in his heart, the one he’d endured since Magnus had walked away from him in that horrible subway tunnel all those months ago, finally melting away. 

Their lips came together naturally, like a homecoming, soft and gentle and languid. Magnus touched Alec reverently, his fingertips tracing his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his tender eyelids. Alec sighed happily, dipping his hands to the hem of Magnus’s shirt, slipping underneath  it to feel the silk of his smooth, caramel skin. Magnus moaned softly into Alec’s mouth and suddenly Alec was gripping him hard, pulling the warlock’s hips into his.

“God, I missed you,” Alec whispered between kisses, desire coiling hot in his stomach. He ran his hands up Magnus’s smooth, lean back, aching for more, dying for it.

“You have no idea,” Magnus agreed. He pulled away and peeled off his shirt, reaching to remove Alec’s only to find the shadowhunter already tossing it to the floor and reaching for the belt at Magnus’s waist.

Magnus stopped him, a hand on his. 

Alec blinked the lust from his eyes and studied Magnus.

Amazingly, Magnus blushed.

“Hey, you ok?” Alec asked softly. He pressed a hand to Magnus’s warm face, frowning. Magnus had never stopped Alec when it came to sex. Never. 

“I think, we should, maybe, just, take things a little slower. For now,” Magnus said stiltedly.

Alec was surprised but he nodded. “Ok.” He knew Magnus was still feeling fragile, more vulnerable with him than he liked. Alec swore, again, that he’d never give Magnus cause to feel that way ever again. 

Magnus smiled, a little sheepish. “Thank you, Alexander.”

Alec smiled back, letting the warmth he felt for this beautiful person show on his face. “Of course, Magnus,” he said. “I love you.”

Magnus smiled, leaning in slowly. Alec cupped his face and kissed him, longing like pain in every movement. They kissed there on the couch for hours, hands wandering but chaste, just as they had when they’d first started dating.

At length Alec dropped his head back against the sofa, fighting fatigue. “It’s late. I should probably get back to the Institute.”

“Stay,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s neck. 

Alec craned his head to look at Magnus. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure I don’t want you to leave,” he said. “Ever.”

Alec tightened his arms around Magnus and closed his eyes, suddenly fighting tears. “Magnus,” he whispered. “I’ll never leave you.”

They went to bed, Alec in his boxers, Magnus in his black silk pajama pants with the giraffes on them. They tangled themselves together, each anchoring the other, rebuilding their bond. Alec curled into Magnus’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, his arm reaching across to grasp his warlock’s hip bone, settling into their familiar position. Magnus kissed the top of his head and hugged him close, humming an old lullaby, one Alec had feared he’d never hear again.

Alec drifted to sleep quickly, warm and safe and happy for the first time in months. 

 

///

Magnus didn’t sleep. He laid there, wrapped around his shadowhunter, and thought about his long life. He thought about the many people he’d loved, the many hurts he’d endured, lived through, learned from. He thought about Alexander, how deeply the young man had touched him, how much he needed him now. The thought was terrifying and euphoric all at once. 

He’d already decided to give himself to Alec for as long as the young shadowhunter had. Had already forgiven him for the mistakes of his youth. Already knew he loved him more than any other he’d ever met, or ever would meet. Alec was it for Magnus; the one. 

Why, then, was he so filled with fear?

Magnus stared up at the dark ceiling, trying not to think, trying not to know, but the images flowed into his brain no matter what he did. Long, empty years fraught with heartache and loneliness. An empty bed at the end of long, empty days. Pain like he’d never felt before. The thought filled him panic, made him want to flee, to hide himself away from the inevitable, to stay safe.

Alec murmured in his sleep, shifting slightly, fingers tightening subconsciously on his hip and breaking the grip of Magnus’ unhappy musings. It was foolish to fear the future, he knew. He would lose Alexander to old age or a demon or disease and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing but savor every moment he had with him. 

Magnus resolved to put the future from his mind, to always live in the moment, to love as freely and fully as he could. To keep his heart open. He kissed Alec’s black locks, inhaling his scent and letting it lull him.

When sleep finally came it was deep and peaceful for the first time in months.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec moves back in with Magnus. Between smoothing things over with Isabelle and searching for a way to return Simon's memories, the reunited lovers still find time for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, this is pretty explicit so if you're not down please turn away now!

Alec moved back in with Magnus the following week. Magnus went with him to the Institute and magicked all of his things to the apartment with a snap, grinning at Alec who rolled his eyes in amusement. Isabelle cornered them on the way out. 

“Magnus,” she said, stopping them in the hall. “I’m glad I caught you.”

“Hello, Isabelle,” Magnus smiled. He’d always rather liked Alec’s sister. She had an excellent sense of style. “What can I do for you?”  
Isabelle arched her eyebrow, a fierce glint in her dark eyes. “You can swear that you won’t ever be so epically stupid ever again!” 

“Izzy!” Alec barked.

Magnus put a hand up. “She’s right, Alexander. I was stupid.”  

Isabelle nodded, still imperious. “Damn right you were.”

“Seriously?” Alec turned on her. “Back off, Izzy. He wasn’t stupid.”  
“How about mean, then?” she fired back, glaring.

Magnus looked like she’d slapped him.

“Shut up!” Alec grabbed Magnus’s arm and led him out of the Institute. When they’d reached the safety of the street he stopped. “Sorry about her, Magnus,” he said. “She’s just…”

“Protective?” Magnus finished. “She loves you very much, Alec. You should be glad.”

Alec sighed. “I know. I am. I just… You don’t deserve that.”

“Maybe I do,” Magnus said quietly. “I hurt you, too, Alexander. I _was_ stupid. And mean.” He caught Alec’s eye, making sure he was really listening. “I’m sorry.”

Alec blushed a deep red and hung his head. “I deserved it, Mags.”

Magnus drew him in, cradling the Shadowhunter against his chest. “Neither of us deserved it, Alexander.” 

He threaded his long, bejeweled fingers into Alec’s silky hair. Alec wound his arms around him, melting into him and holding him tight. 

When they parted Alec had a sheepish look on his face. “Would you mind if we went back in?” he asked, nodding toward his old home.

“Of course not,” Magnus smiled.

They found Isabelle in her room. Her eyes were a little red, like she’d been crying. Alec grabbed her and gave her a tight, brotherly squeeze, resting his chin on her head. Magnus noted, again, how similar they looked. 

“I’m sorry, Iz,” Alec said. “Thanks for looking out for me.”

Isabelle smiled and wiped her eyes. “You’re my big brother. I’ll always look out for you.”

“I promise, by the way,” Magnus said, examining his electric blue nails. He shot Isabelle a mischievous glance, fighting a smile. 

Isabelle nodded and went to hug him. Magnus hugged her back, surprised and grateful. 

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” he asked.

Isabelle eyed him, stepping back. She looked at her brother’s hopeful face and grinned. “I guess.” She tossed her hair and went to her closet, dismissing them. 

“See you later, Iz,” Alec called, drawing Magnus from the room. 

“Oh, Magnus?” Isabelle called, stopping them in their tracks.

Magnus turned a wary eye on her. 

“I’m holding you to your other promise too,” she said, not looking at them. “To help Simon.”

Alec slumped slightly. He knew how much his sister loved the vampi— _mundane_ , he corrected himself. It must be awful to love someone who didn’t know who you were. And right now Simon didn’t even know himself. 

“Of course, my dear,” Magnus told her gently. “I’ll begin my search as soon as possible.”

At that Isabelle finally turned to face them again. “Thanks. Now get, you two. You have domestic bliss to return to.”

Magnus grinned and grabbed Alec, making a run for it while they could. 

 

///

That night, after Alec had returned his few belongings to their rightful places in their shared apartment, the two men settled down to take-out from Taki’s. Magnus had assembled several thick volumes and was leafing through them distractedly. He was supposed to be looking for some way to recover Simon’s memories, but in reality he was watching the way Alec’s mouth moved while he ate, the way his lips pressed against the fork and drew the food into his mouth. Magnus wished those lips were drawing something else into his mouth. 

He adjusted his pants, grateful for the table between them, and went back to his reading. A moment later Alec’s pale hand covered the text. Magnus looked up. Alec’s blue eyes simmered with heat and Magnus’ heart jumped, skipping a beat.

“Aren’t you tired of that yet?” Alec breathed, leaning down. He pressed his lips to the soft, sensitive skin just under his ear, making Magnus moan. His pants were definitely too tight now. 

Magnus turned into him, capturing Alec’s lips hungrily, and Alec wound his arm around his waist, pulling him up from his chair. He pushed him back against the table, deepening the kiss. Magnus succumbed, opening himself to Alec’s probing tongue, letting his sharp, angelic flavor numb his mind and awaken his body.

There were warm hands at Magnus’s waist, lifting his shirt, smoothing over his back, reaching up to cup his shoulders. Sliding back down to pull his hips roughly into the Shadowhunter’s hard, warrior’s body. Magnus moaned loudly, lost. He snapped his fingers and Alec’s shirt disappeared. Magnus wasted no time, letting his lips fall to the pale, scarred skin, kissing and tasting and biting, leaving love marks on Alec’s neck, his collarbone, his pectorals. 

“By the Angel, Magnus,” Alec whimpered, pressing into Magnus. “I want you so much.” 

Magnus hummed against Alec’s skin, body overruling his mind. “Take me, Alexander,” he begged softly. “Please.”

Alec grinned. “What happened to taking it slow?” he asked. 

“It’s been a week, that’s slow enough,” Magnus assured him. 

“Thank the Angel,” Alec breathed. He grabbed the belt at Magnus’s waist and unhooked the buckle, his mouth never leaving the warlock’s caramel skin. “Bedroom?” he breathed, pulling the belt free.

Magnus shook his head. “No time,” he gasped, pulling him toward the couch. Alec pushed him down, falling on top of him, catching him in a hot, messy kiss, a hand finding its way into his warlock’s pants. Magnus bucked against him, moaning his name deliciously, and Alec thought he was going to burst into flames. His warlock, so dark and beautiful it hurt, writhing and begging beneath him, the hard evidence of how much he wanted him cupped in his hand; it was almost too much. 

“Magnus,” he moaned, breath hitching. He trailed kisses down Magnus’s neck, licking the lines of his collarbones, lavishing a kiss in the hollow of his throat, his free hand roaming the planes of his chest, his muscled stomach, the curve of his backside.

Alec took a pert nipple into his mouth, his tongue making circles around the little peak in his mouth. Magnus arched up, gasping, his hands in Alec’s hair, pulling him down hard into his chest, his hips bucking again. 

“Please, baby,” Magnus moaned. “Don’t tease me. I need you.”  
“Anything, my love,” Alec promised, catching his warlock’s green-gold eyes and holding them while he removed Magnus’s pants. He gazed down, taking in the singular sight of his warlock, his impressive, eager length. “You’re so beautiful, Magnus,” he whispered. He circled Magnus’s cock with careful fingers and slowly drew his hand up the shaft. 

Magnus moaned again, his hips curving up into Alec’s hand, but his eyes were wide, locked on Alec. He knew why. Alec had never talked like that before, never told Magnus how lovely he was, how perfect. Alec promised himself he’d never let another day go by without telling him how gorgeous he was, how much he loved him.

Magnus reached for Alec’s belt but Alec moved lower, nuzzling his face in his warlock’s warm, dark curls. He hummed hungrily and licked at the few drops of pre-cum, swirling his tongue around the dark head of Magnus’ cock until the warlock twitched and gasped, fisting his hands in Alec’s hair. Finally Alec had mercy on him and lowered his head, taking Magnus fully into his mouth. Magnus cried out, arching back, his body taut with desire.

Alec moaned, letting the vibrations rumble into Magnus’s body, then slowly pulled up, hollowing his cheeks, tongue dragging along the sensitive veins up to the little bundle right beneath the head. 

“Oh, Alexander! Please!” Magnus called. He was gripping Alec’s hair so tight it was painful but Alec didn’t care. He let Magnus guide him, taking him deep with every stroke until Magnus was shaking and crying and screaming out his name over and over. Alec cupped his balls, caressing, knowing just how to drive Magnus crazy, and soon he was gulping down hot liquid, relishing the joy of pleasing his lover.

Magnus quivered, the tremors of his orgasm pulsing through him while Alec wiggled out of his pants.

“Lube?” he asked, kneeling between Magnus’s knees. Alec’s erection throbbed between them, dripping. 

Magnus eyed him hungrily, with a wicked grin playing at his lips. He snapped his fingers and a bottle appeared in his hand.

“I love you,” Alec breathed with a smile. He took the bottle. “How do you want me?” 

“Forever,” Magnus whispered. 

Alec stopped, searching his lover’s face. His eyes were so full of emotion; love and fear and hope and joy and desire, and brimming with sudden tears, that Alec faltered. 

“Forever,” he promised, knowing it wasn’t his to promise, knowing he would if he could and that was good enough. He leaned down and kissed Magnus softly, letting his love for this glorious, strong, beautiful, fragile creature flow through him. They moved together, skin gliding together in a silky, heated kiss, their bodies completely aligned.

Alec felt it when Magnus was ready for him again and he flipped the lid on the bottle of lube, slathering himself with the slippery liquid. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and pulled him down firmly, their lips never parting. Alec placed slick fingers at Magnus’s entrance and circled it slowly, listening as the warlock’s breathing hitched violently. He pressed inside gently, circling, enjoying the silky tightness, the heat, the way Magnus’s hips curled up toward him. He added a finger, stretching Magnus slowly, aware that it had been months, and searched for that sweet spot inside him. He found it. 

Magnus gasped, breaking the kiss to tip his head back wantonly, biting back a yelp. Alec’s cock jerked in response, throbbing with need.

“I want you,” Alec growled. “So much.”

“Take me, Alexander. Take me now,” Magnus whimpered. “Please. I need you inside me.”

Alec swallowed gratefully and removed his fingers, placing himself at Magnus’s entrance. He looked up, catching Magnus’s green-gold eyes, his lip between his teeth as he pressed himself forward slowly. 

Magnus jerked a little, his face crumpling in pain, and Alec froze. After a moment, Magnus nodded and Alec slid in another inch, growling in pleasure. 

“Angel, Magnus. You’re so tight,” he moaned. “So hot.”

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s ass and pulled him in, forcing Alec all the way in with one thrust. Alec gasped, shouting, fighting to keep still as Magnus adjusted to the fullness. 

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned. “Please. Take me, hard.” He rocked his hips, trying to get Alec moving, his eyes burning into Alec’s, begging.

Alec pulled out and slammed back in fast. Magnus screamed, pulling him in even harder the next time. Alec thrust into his lover, angling so that Magnus shivered and screamed and drug his nails down the Shadowhunter’s back. Again and again Alec thrust, as hard as he dared, losing himself in the rhythm, in the beauty beneath him, the man he’d almost lost. Pleasure seared through him, white hot. Alec captured Magnus’s mouth, swallowing his moans, his tongue hot and luscious in Alec’s mouth. His stomach clenched, his movements faltering, and he knew he couldn’t hold it much longer. 

“Magnus, come with me,” he said, reaching down for his lover’s cock. He stroked him as he would stroke himself, up and down, in time with his thrusts. 

“Ah! Alec, Gods!” Magnus thrashed, his inner walls contracting as his body prepared for release. The added pressure sent Alex over the edge and with one last thrust Magnus was spilling all over Alec’s hand and both of their stomachs, screaming his name. Alec shook and shouted, pouring his seed into his lover in blissful abandon. Magnus, still gasping, leaned up and kissed Alec hard on the mouth, his teeth nipping at his lips, tongue probing deep as the last tremors of pleasure passed through them. Alec collapsed on top of Magnus, panting, lost in the kiss again.

_This was where I belong_ , he thought. _This is heaven_.

They held each other for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you. You are all the best!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comes home one night to a unique, and long-awaited surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. It's the happily ever after for this little fic. Hope you like.   
> And, yes, I'm obsessed with them getting married. It's a thing, I know. lol.

Eight years later Magnus came home after a meeting with a client to a house devoid of their two adopted children and filled, instead, with flowers of every color imaginable, and Alec, resplendent in a smart suit of dark navy. He wore a twinkle in his eye and Magnus could tell his heart was pounding even from where he stood, barely through the front door. 

“Alexander,” Magnus smiled, eyeing his handsome boyfriend. He glanced around the room appreciatively. In addition to the flowers, which hung from the ceiling in long, graceful garlands, there were tiny candles glowing on every surface, making a lovely, romantic bower of their living room. Rose petals, velvety and soft in their whites and peaches, pinks and creams and violets, led from the front door to the opulently arrayed day bed that had materialized in the center of the room. Alec stood nearby, his smile nervous but soft, his blue eyes fixed on Magnus intimately. 

Magnus did a speedy check of the date, making sure he hadn’t forgotten their anniversary, or Valentine’s Day, or even his own, self-assigned birthday. But no…

“What’s the occasion, my darling?” Magnus asked, dropping his coat and bag in the closet by the door and turning back to Alec. Magnus found he was inexplicably flustered. 

Alec merely beckoned, his smile growing. Magnus obeyed, following the path of rose petals until he found himself face to face with his lover. Alec leaned in slowly and pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’s lips. 

“A few years ago,” Alec said, motioning for Magnus to sit. When Magnus sank down onto the day bed’s soft mattress Alec continued. “When Max first came into our lives, I asked you a question. Do you remember what it was?”

Magnus felt his mouth fall open. His heart started sprinting and his mouth went dry. He clenched his hands in his lap to hide the shaking and nodded mutely.

“And do you remember what you told me then?”  
Magnus swallowed. “I told you I wouldn’t until we could do it legally, in the eyes of the Clave.”

Alec nodded, a momentary pain flashing in his eyes. Magnus flinched. He’d known that his refusal had hurt Alec, but his Shadowhunter had understood his reasons, even agreed with them, and he knew Magnus’s love for him was true. In the years since that day Magnus had thought that pain had dulled, even disappeared. Apparently not… 

Alec schooled his face, pushing past pains aside. He looked down at Magnus intently for a long moment, then reached into his jacket pocket. He withdrew an envelope and handed it to Magnus.

“Since you no longer have a seat on the Council, my father sent Catarina with this earlier today.” He bit his lip, nervously waiting for Magnus to read it. 

Magnus could hardly breathe. He popped the Clave seal on the envelope with shaking hands and slid a thick piece of parchment from inside. He scanned the document quickly, his eyes filling with tears. Never, in all his hundreds of years, had he ever thought that this could happen. Tearing his eyes away from the paper, Magnus raised his gaze to find Alec watching him closely, his timid smile alight with hope. 

Magnus thought his heart would break through his chest. 

“So, Magnus?” Alec said. Taking his hand from his pants pocket, he dropped to one knee in front of Magnus. When he opened his fist the Lightwood ring was sitting on his scarred palm. 

Magnus stared at it, his world spinning. It all seemed too surreal, too dreamlike, here in this lovely bower, with this amazing, remarkable, unstoppable man down on his knee, just like in the movies. 

Magnus looked into Alec’s blue eyes and somehow the reality of it all came into focus. Here he was, Alexander Lightwood, the man he loved more than he’d thought he was capable of loving anyone, asking _him_ … 

“What do you say now?” Alec asked. “Will you marry me?”

And suddenly Magnus couldn’t hold it back any longer. His hands came up to his face and he was shaking, sobbing and smiling and nodding his head like a loon. “Yes!” he sniffed. “Yes, Alexander. Yes!” 

Alec’s arms were around him a second later, pulling him into his warm, welcome embrace. Magnus let himself cry into Alec’s shoulder, briefly berating himself for ruining his nice suit. 

“I never thought…” 

“I know.” Alec stroked him and held him so tight Magnus could feel it when Alec’s lungs constricted sharply and he too, began to cry. “I love you, Mags,” he whispered. “I’ll always love you. Always. No matter what.”

“I’ll always love you, too, Alexander,” Magnus whispered. “For all my many, many lifetimes.”

They parted then, just enough to look into each other’s faces, see the elation, the love they felt for each other. Alec brought his hand up to Magnus’s damp cheek, his touch achingly tender. 

His kiss, when it came, was soft and adoring. Magnus melted into it, let it thrum through him. He fell back, pulling the younger man down with him. They undressed each other in the candlelight, slowly, eyes full of love, hands gentle and sure and practiced. Their lips rarely parted, their skin slid together, warm and silken, and, when the joining finally came, they held each other tightly, moving together as one, arms and legs entangled, breathing one another’s air and whispering each other’s names in awe and joy and wonder. And when they both toppled over the precipice, spilling their ecstasy into the night, the blaze of love that burned between them shone, gold and shining and eternal, from their eyes, and their smiles, and their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! Finally!   
> Ok, let me know if you liked this or not. And thank you so much for reading. I really value you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like! More to come.


End file.
